Обговорення користувача:Usik64/Архів-ІІ півріччя 2013 рік
База данных изображений Всё-таки я лучше спрошу. Я понимаю, что это возможно, но лучше поставить в известность некоторых людей. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:04, червня 6, 2013 (UTC) Інтерв`ю Після Дієго можеш брати інтерв`ю у мене. Повідомиш коли закінчиш і дасиш посилання де буде проводитися інтерв`ю. Давай інтерв`ю десь коло дев`ятої вечора. Бо я зараз пожену корову пасти. :Не спіши, давай з понеділка. Це ж нікуди не дінеться. Будеш в неті, дай знати. Бо увечері вдома у мене дуже повільний нет: замучимося чекати. — [[User:Usik64|''Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 12:54, червня 7, 2013 (UTC) Давай в мене якраз Нет добре тягне. Можу дати інтерв`ю. Якщо хочеш зараз, то давай посилання де відбуватиметься інтерв`ю. Якщо ні, то давай в неділю або у вівторок. В понеділок не можу, в мене багато планів. Ще дещо хотів запитати. Ти грав у якусь частину Call of Duty? Тарас21:) (обговорення) 18:20, червня 7, 2013 (UTC) Щодо проблем з зображеннями Вітаю. Вибач, що відповідаю трохи запізно - проблема, як я бачу, вже минула. Це був тимчасовий збій, останнім часом їх багато. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 18:52, червня 7, 2013 (UTC) Є що-небудь, ніж мені зайнятися? Як Ви пам'ятаєте, минулого разу я поїхав і так і не попрацював з тією довідкової статтею. Зараз є, якась стаття, з якою я можу попрацювати? — Aenn Обсуждение 21:05, червня 8, 2013 (UTC) Починаємо інтерв'ю? thumb|208px 05:50, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Я не бачу тебе ні в чаті, ні в агенті мейл-ру — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 05:58, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) Вікі-вітальня Вітаю. Ааа, це той проект, який ви запозичили у російськомовної Вікі про вікі, яка запозичила його в Вікі Спільноти? Бачив його, читав деякі інтервью. Не розумію лише, чому це зроблено на базі Форума, це доволі незручно, на мій погляд (можу запропонувати альтернативи). Що ж, брати інтервью, певно, не буду, адже тут і так є користувачі, що непогано це роблять, а от дати щось коротеньке можна, якщо ти вважаєш, що це було цікаво для користувачів. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 15:25, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Відвідував Тест Вікі сьогодні, побачив, що ти досить давно залишив повідомлення на моїй стіні, яке не з'явилося в мене в оповіщеннях (тема про фон, що додається через СSS). Пишу варіант коду, з яким довелося нещодавно працювати (це просто приклад робочого коду, можливі інші, навіть простіші варіанти реалізації, або складніші, все залежить від того, з якими параметрами будемо використовувати фон (або набір фонових зображень)) body { background: url(url фонового зображення) no-repeat center center fixed; } [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 15:25, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) :Фон насправді не особливо збільшує розмір сторінки. CSS завантажується в кеш всього один раз, потім браузер бере інфу з кеша, і тло вікі - звідти ж. Окрім того, зовсім необов'язково завантажувати фон на декілька мегабайт ;) [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 18:40, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) Розумію, що це особисті уподобання кожного. Я б, наприклад, створював би окремі сторінки (а краще блоги, як у нас на Вікі Спільноти), куди б переносив вже готове інтервью, взяте саме за допомогою службових каналів (той самий скайп, або хоч чат на вікі)) [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 18:45, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) Статті та контакти Так, останні сторінки Довідки - досить непогані. Запити - також непогана ідея. Щодо контактів - мій Skype: wild_and_armed . [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 19:04, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) Фон Класний фон, хто зробив? ::Я робив — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 12:18, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) Давай проводимо інтерв`ю. Зараз.Тарас21:) (обговорення) 11:51, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Приїхав на місце, а тебе вже нема. — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 12:18, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) Інтерв`ю Ти створи форум а я долучусь до нього. Тарас21:) (обговорення) 12:23, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) Створив???? ::Поїхали — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 13:21, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) Перейменування Я не можу перейменувати себе на Тарас21. Що робити? *Тарас21:) твій юзернейм, забитий за тобою при реєстрації. Що робити? *Реєструватися по-новій як Тарас21, чи по-іншому, як тобі подобається. Ну, наприклад, Тарас20. *Потім від Тарас21:) надаєш Тарасові-20 права адміністратора, а в профайлі прописуєш, що це твій новий нік *Тарас21:) лишається засновником вікі, а Тарас20 адміністратором. Працюєш далі. Все. У мене таких батискафів є два: Петро13 і Василь13. Часом перевіряю, як редагується звичайним користувачам, не адміністраторам. Нічого страшного. Тільки внесок, підписи і все інше - все окремо, наче для нової людини. — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 19:16, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) Ні я не хочу бути адміністратором, я хочу бути засновником Вікі Історії України. Хай буде так як є.[[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 20:02, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) ::А це називається Гординя. Гординя гріх в християнстві. Важливо не те, які в тебе погони, а що ти вмієш і реально робиш, у тому числі, і для твоєї вікі. Акаунт Тарас21:) нікуди не дінеться. Просто працювати будеш коли з нього, а коли і з нового. Зате, коли правитемеш з нового, всі посилання працюватимуть правильно. І взагалі, я тебе агітую, наче мале дитя: ти, коли створював нікнейм із смайлом, чим думав, і про що? Тепер маєш хрінь. Не хочеш виправляти, не треба, це твоя особиста справа. Ти мене запитав, що робити, я, як знаю, відповів. Можеш перепитати у Вайлдріма чи Кузури: може існує інший спосіб? Проте, навряд... — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 05:54, червня 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Існує, потрібно написати листа на англ. спільноту англ. мовою про зміну підписа, тільки причина має бути особлива. Але це такий геморой, що краще нового користувача зробити, або старого залишити. [[User:Рисс'Марас|Рісс’'М@р@с' ]][[user talk:Рисс'Марас|обговорення'']] 09:49, червня 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Я тому і пропоную: і старий профайл залишити, і новий створити, надавши новому права адміна. — [[User:Usik64|''Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 10:28, червня 12, 2013 (UTC) Юзербокси Подивись на мою сторінку. Подивись які я юзербокси зробив.[[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 20:02, червня 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Юзербокси класні. Тільки тепер маю вищемляти назви шаблонів. Ти ж міг зробити, як я показував у Довідці, із рядком вставки шаблона через тег — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 05:57, червня 12, 2013 (UTC) Упс... Ізвіняйте. [[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 19:59, червня 15, 2013 (UTC) Робота для бота А на Вікі про Вікі можна зробити запит на роботу для бота? [[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 15:57, червня 13, 2013 (UTC) Шо за хрінь Шо за херня. Чому у мене у вікі В меню навігації пише москальською мовою Новые изображения??? Га? [[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 20:08, червня 15, 2013 (UTC) ... ... [[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 05:58, червня 17, 2013 (UTC) Общая база данных изображений Я объединил базы данных изображений этой вики и СВП. Проверь, пожалуйста, и если всё нормально, подключу другие, какие скажешь. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:59, червня 17, 2013 (UTC) Логотип Так хай буде такий який є зараз.[[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 06:00, червня 20, 2013 (UTC) Аська Я ніколи не користувався аською.[[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 06:27, червня 20, 2013 (UTC) : А де найти ту аську?[[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 06:38, червня 20, 2013 (UTC) : : Можна отуто - http://www.icq.com/ua Офіційна українська аська. Під вінду. Я теж не дуже аською зараз користуюся, а якщо і користуюся, то лінуксовою. В принципі, зараз можна і в скайпі "аськувати", його можливості дозволяють робити чат, для чого, власне, і була придумана аська. Удачі! ;-) Nickispeaki (обговорення) 10:22, червня 21, 2013 (UTC) Щодо баннера Ну як там прийняли заяку на баннер. [[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 10:23, червня 20, 2013 (UTC) :Приняли. С новой подписью. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:49, червня 21, 2013 (UTC) Да, есть некоторые проблемы с js. Должны исправить через 1-2 часа, как обычно. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:14, червня 26, 2013 (UTC) Stub Я не понял, с какой страницы ссылка ведёт на Стартер? И зачем тебе нужно править на Стартере? Там можно просто посмотреть код страницы. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:17, червня 27, 2013 (UTC) Боти Вітаю. Ні, тут я не буду приймати запити. Така сторінка може існувати тільки на Вікі Спільноти, а ви (спільнота користувачів, я маю на увазі), як я гадав, вирішили, що ця вікі залишиться вікіпроектом про вікі і нічим іншим. Можеш переадресувати запит на аналогічну сторінку на російськомовній Вікі Спільноти (поки що). [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 13:53, червня 27, 2013 (UTC) Ну, я не це мав на увазі. Просто можна "перекидати" користувача при натисканні кнопки "Створити новий запит" на сторінку запиту російськомовної вікі (з закінченням ?action=edit). [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 14:09, червня 27, 2013 (UTC) Скопируй шаблон отсюда: w:c:ru.templates:Шаблон:Stub. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:22, червня 27, 2013 (UTC) Мень навігації Дякую. Меню справді симпатичне. *Меню робив не я. Робили на моє замовлення FRAER i Wildream. *А з шрифтом справді треба щось робити.[[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 07:29, липня 2, 2013 (UTC) Я написав статтю Логотип [[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 12:58, липня 2, 2013 (UTC) Баннер Немного странная для меня ситуация. Баннер вашей вики худший по кликам на данный момент. И я не думаю, что ситуация изменится. Такого никогда не было. Всегда самым худшим, причём намного худшим, был баннер с нашей группой в ВК, но ваш по кликам оказался ещё хуже. Мне кажется, что написав, что ваш баннер "только для администраторов", вы катастрофически сузили целевую аудиторию. Всё-таки я бы советовал что-нибудь поменять. Может быть нужно сделать упор на помощь на укр. языке или придумать ещё что-нибудь. Но сейчас баннер "крутится", фактически, вхолостую, относительно других баннеров. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:26, липня 3, 2013 (UTC) :"Сповістив народ, щоб звернув увагу, і заходив на вікі через клік по банеру" - ты призывал участников просто кликать по баннерам. Зачем? Они и так знают об этой вики. Ты просто сбивал статистику и мешал объективной оценке эффективности баннера. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:07, липня 5, 2013 (UTC) ::ОК, видимо возникло недопонимание. Постараюсь объяснить ещё раз. Баннер - один из способов привлечь внимание к вики. Естественно, что чем больше кликов по баннеру, тем он работает эффективнее. Твой призыв "При будь-якій нагоді клікайте по нашим банерам" сделал следующее: те, кто уже знает про эту вики, начали бездумно кликать по баннеру, как только видят этот баннер. В результате кол-во кликов выросло, а эффективность - нет. Потому что эти участники и так бы посетили твою вики, безо всякого клика по баннеру. Твой призыв только сбил статистику и затруднил реальную оценку эффективности баннера. Если ты хочешь видеть много бессмысленных кликов по укр. баннерам, которые на самом деле ничего не значат, пожалуйста. Я же выступаю за реальную оценку эффективности баннеров и советую, как её повысить. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:24, липня 5, 2013 (UTC) Вот для этого (реального увеличения эффективности) я и предложил поменять подпись к баннеру, предположив, что текущая подпись сужает целевую аудиторию. Поменяем и посмотрим, насколько моё предположение окажется верным. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:38, липня 5, 2013 (UTC) Вікі-друзі Там, на головній є моя ава. То застарілий варіант. Може, поміняєш? ::Я маю жопою відчувати, хто це написав? Оформи, плз, запита на Запити/На зміну аватара, зроблю з понеділка — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 10:56, липня 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Чистка форуму Щось багато оголошень на форумі назбиралося, а тому кожен новий користувач зі старту отримує близько 20 повідомлень. Деякі теми вже застаріли, тому треба б відмінити оголошення про них. Ось, наприклад: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. Та і взагалі, треба б при нагоді форум почистити - теми типу "Є 150 статей", або "З Трійцею" вже неактуальні. 'FRAER' (базарить) 09:50, липня 9, 2013 (UTC) Значок Этот значок за комментарии к блогам, а не за блоги. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:18, липня 9, 2013 (UTC) :По поводу сообщений поговори с Wildream. Не имеет смысла править сообщения только для одной вики. У меня нормально эта служебная страница открывается. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:28, липня 9, 2013 (UTC) Текст до значків - досягнень Спеціальна:AchievementsCustomize — це там. Чи Ви размовляли про щось інше? — Aenn Обсуждение 18:30, липня 9, 2013 (UTC) :Зрозуміло. — Aenn Обсуждение 18:36, липня 9, 2013 (UTC) Звязок Скайп є, але я не всім його даю. Хоча: Мартин Воронцов (MartinEesti). Спілкування тільки через чат (дзвінки не приймаю). — Aenn Обсуждение 19:05, липня 9, 2013 (UTC) Пише RJSnaiper ;"Зробимо вікі кращою". Товариш адмін - налаштуйте розділ "Обговорення". Усі нормальні Вікі мають нормальні "Обговорення". До речі - рекомендую вам відвідати нашу Вікі (http://ru.borderlands.wikia.com). Володіючи російською, вb зможете порадитися з нашими знавцями кодів та чисел - для покращення ВАШОЇ Вікі, та і усіх інших укр. вікі-проектів. Я також помітив, що ви стараетесь створити свою вікі по The Elder Scrolls - рекомендую брати інформацію звідси (http://ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls_Wiki) - тут її багато. Якщо щось треба - пишіть сюди (http://ru.borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Стена_обсуждения:RJSnaiper). ;User:RJSnaiper Я б допоміг, проте в мене і так багато роботи на російській Borderlands Wiki. Проте я можу підкинути кілька порад щодо перекладу назв зброї, завдань і т.д Для прикладу - є у грі босс. На англ. звучить як Terramorphous the Invincible, у рос. локалізаціі Терраморф НепобедимыЙ. А в укр. варианті може бути... Неприбацаний Землетряс =) Що ви про це думаете? Якщо будуть питання - питайте! Edittools та підпис Вітаю. Щодо підпису я вже писав - замість треба додати шаблон . Ось, дивись: З Edittools вийшла якась помилка, виправлю найближчим часом. Там взагалі мав бути весь грецький алфавіт, кирилиця та Latinx. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 12:23, липня 22, 2013 (UTC) Давай я тільки ЗА.[[User:Тарас21:)|Тарас21:)'' ]][[user talk:Тарас21:)|''обговорення]] 07:55, липня 25, 2013 (UTC) Украинская Викия Привет, Юзик64. Адольф - это кукла Юларена. Я - Юларен. Итак, у меня к тебе важное дело. На ВиВики мы планируем написание статьи о Украинской Викии и истории портала. Потребуется твоя помощь.Адольф 60px|link=Обсуждение участника:Адольф 19:12, липня 25, 2013 (UTC) Адмінство Давай права. Я ж згоден.[[User:Konnor21|Konnor21'' ]][[user talk:Konnor21|''обговорення]] 15:12, липня 26, 2013 (UTC) Кілька прохань Дякую! Ура! Я створив Губка Боб на українському і адмін Губка Боб російскою! ::1. Починати свій запис з нового заголовка, а не ліпити все в купу ::2. Підписуватися: це ж не важко, як для адміна цілих двох вікій? — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[w:c:uk.wikis: user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 19:32, серпня 3, 2013 (UTC) Губка Боб Я знаю. Він усе з російської вікі тирить. І шаблони погані. Треба його вчити.[[User:Konnor21|Konnor21'' ]][[user talk:Konnor21|''обговорення]] 08:01, серпня 4, 2013 (UTC) Злі пташки Злі пташки. Я цю гру грав, а ось вікі про них бачив тільки російську. [[User:Konnor21|Konnor21'' ]][[user talk:Konnor21|''обговорення]] 07:36, серпня 5, 2013 (UTC) : Я знаю.[[User:Konnor21|Konnor21'' ]][[user talk:Konnor21|''обговорення]] 07:36, серпня 5, 2013 (UTC) Питання Я тут оцінив свою вікі-діяльність за останні пів-року, і зрозумів, що страждав хернею (хоча срачі виходили непогані). А зараз вирішив я за розум взятись. Тільки тепер не знаю - скільки вікі настворював, не знаю, де й працювати. Як гадаєш, треба на Готиці, Фолауту чи Альтернативах? [[User:Гриф|БатькаГриф'' ]][[user talk:Гриф|''обговорення]] 17:43, серпня 7, 2013 (UTC) Форум Та отримав я повідомлення, необов'язково дзвонити у всі дзвони. Ввечері підключу. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 09:31, серпня 9, 2013 (UTC) :Я зайшов на вікі, і побачив одразу два повідомлення (о, і ще одне в скайпі). Тому і кажу про всі дзвони) А відповів вже тут. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 09:44, серпня 9, 2013 (UTC) Письма Ты писал инженерам? Со скриншотами, названиями почтовых служб? — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:46, серпня 9, 2013 (UTC) : Так и напиши инженерам - проблема касается только писем с укр. вики-проектов. — '''Kuzura';Talk 10:47, серпня 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Хорошо, я попробую лично написать. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:43, серпня 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Это необязательно. Я видел скриншоты. Надеюсь, что проблема будет решена. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:41, серпня 11, 2013 (UTC) Шо за фігня Що це таке?thumb|174px Що робити???[[User:Konnor21|''Konnor21'' ]][[user talk:Konnor21|''обговорення]] 12:45, серпня 9, 2013 (UTC) : Як видалити я знаю. Мене вчити не треба. Жалко що програми немає.[[User:Konnor21|Konnor21'' ]][[user talk:Konnor21|''обговорення]] 16:22, серпня 9, 2013 (UTC) Повідом всім пліз. http://uk.wikis.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0:1958.[[User:Рисс'Марас|Рісс’'Марас' ]][[user talk:Рисс'Марас|обговорення'']] 12:45, серпня 19, 2013 (UTC) :Я то повідомив, але ти теж красунчеґ: підготував би профайл, перенаправлення, а то біжиш попереду Хюндая, а колєги мають битись, як риба горохом об стінку — [[User:Usik64|''Usik''64 ]][[w:c:uk.wikis: user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 12:58, серпня 19, 2013 (UTC) Перейменування Роби як хочеш. Але якщо тобі не потрібно щоб було правильніше...твоя справа. Ти ж один в нас такий розумний, а ми всі ні.[[User:Konnor21|Konnor21'' ]][[user talk:Konnor21|''обговорення]] 05:54, серпня 20, 2013 (UTC) : В мене немає часу з тобою бавитися. Я зайнятий, пишу статті.[[User:Konnor21|Konnor21'' ]][[user talk:Konnor21|''обговорення]] 07:10, серпня 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: А Вайлдрім згоден з цим?[[User:Konnor21|Konnor21'' ]][[user talk:Konnor21|''обговорення]] 07:51, серпня 20, 2013 (UTC) Фон Гарний фон кращий за попередній.[[User:Konnor21|Konnor21'' ]][[user talk:Konnor21|''обговорення]] 12:32, серпня 20, 2013 (UTC) Нове лого Що це в вас, новий логотип? Що означає ця загадкова літера "С"? :) [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 13:55, серпня 20, 2013 (UTC) right Меню-навігації На мою думку треба трішки змінити меню навігації. Замість розділу Навігація поставити розділ Укрвікі з критеріями: Портали, Золоті вікі, Срібні вікі і Створити свою вікі. Що скажеш?[[User:Konnor21|Konnor21'' ]][[user talk:Konnor21|''обговорення]] 16:59, серпня 21, 2013 (UTC) Подібне як у рос. ценрт. вікі.[[User:Konnor21|Konnor21'' ]][[user talk:Konnor21|''обговорення]] 17:05, серпня 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Зробити можна все, був би толк. Проте, Золотих вікі у нас нема, а закладка Створити вікі присутня на кожній сторінці ліворуч-зверху. Отже, лишилося: :Список всіх укрвікі :Срібні :Бронзові :Можна зробити вікі-друзі (активні, на яких менше сотні статей) і - окремо - Не активні (може, хто захоче їх підняти) — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[w:c:uk.wikis: user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 17:50, серпня 21, 2013 (UTC) Фавікон для Готика Вікі Так як ти профі, прошу зробити фавікон для Готика Вікі. Логотип, гадаю, теж не завадить. Зможеш? [[User:Гриф|Кел''Тузад'' ]][[user talk:Гриф|''обговорення]] 11:10, вересня 16, 2013 (UTC) Статистика Привет. Да, статистика висит. Не знаю причин сбоя, возможно, это связано с переносом дата-центра. Так как сами сотрудники тоже страдают из-за её отсутствия, то будем надеяться, что к концу месяца исправят этот баг. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:02, вересня 26, 2013 (UTC) :Как бы это больше конфликт между нами (мной и Wildream) и некоторыми сотрудниками Викия, так как url uk.community.wikia был отдан текущей вики безо всякого обсуждения и в пику тому обсуждению, что было в мае. Поэтому мы действительно не будем технически поддерживать укр. вики-проекты до тех пор, пока не получим от сотрудников разъяснения по поводу произошедшего. Любые вопросы вы по-прежнему можете задавать. Переименовать вики можно простым запросом через Служебная:Contact. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:29, вересня 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Запросы выполняют в течение трёх рабочих дней. Можно было по простому написать, как указано в последнем разделе здесь: w:c:ru.community:Справка:Название_Вики. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:39, вересня 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Нет вроде бы) — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:43, вересня 26, 2013 (UTC) Хай, у нас в Паўдурапедыі вы говорили, что на белорусском языке работают четыре Викии, не могли бы вы подсказать какие? Извиняюсь, что па-маскальску, но я по-украински только понимаю, говорю и пишу поршиво Dominic O'Patryck (обговорення) 19:05, жовтня 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Usik64, my name is Tim Bartel (or "Avatar") and I'm responsible for Wikia's development and growth in non-English languages. Sad but true it seems that we had some misunderstandings recently about the direction of this wiki and the overall direction and purposes of Community Wikis in general in Wikia. The goal of a Community Wiki is to offer an active place for the meta community of a certain language where users can find help and where Wikia is able to communicate directly with the users by having staff or helpers building a direct bridge between the local community and Wikia. That includes for example posting staff blog posts, creating help pages about new features, and relaying other important messaging topics into this language as well as collecting feedback by the users and sending it back to Wikia. Besides Community Support we also like to offer support in the area of Community Development, Internationalization and several other things. Optimally these kind of tasks would be supported by staff speaking this language and being located in the respecting country, but as we're simply not able to hire in all parts and languages of the world at the same time, these tasks are often dealt with by helpers - very active users we know and trust. While I would love to see a Ukrainian Community Wiki in the future, currently we don't have the basis for building one up. Because of the missing underlying structure this wiki can't fulfill our requirements of a community wiki at the moment, so that I will need to rollback the URL change renaming your community back to uk.wikis.wikia.com for now. Temporary the uk.community.wikia.com URL will redirect to the Russian community wiki while we're continuing to build up some base messaging and help pages over there. I recognize that this is not an optimal solution - we'll strive for spin-off Ukrainian as soon as we're confident that we do have enough content, activity and especially a grown bound to active Ukrainian users. It's hard to say when this will be reached, but it's definitely too early at this point in time. I also noted that you have information on this Wiki which we can't accept at Wikia. While everyone is free in his decision which service to use, Wikia is no place to advertise other Wiki hosts. Pages around forking and promoting other wiki hosts will have to go. If you have additional questions, please let me know. I'll be busy next week, but I'm happy to follow up with you afterwards. Вітаю, Usik64, мене звати Тім Бартел (або "Avatar", це мій нік на Вікія), я є співробітником Вікія і відповідаю за розширення і зростання спільнот Вікія, що не спілкуються англійською мовою. Сумно, але схоже, що ми мали неправильне уявлення щодо того, який напрямок має ця вікі, і яких напрямків мають притримуватися Вікі Спільноти в цілому. Мета Вікі Спільноти - надати місце спільноті користувачів, що спілкується певною мовою, де користувачі зможуть знайти допомогу, місце, де Вікія напряму зможе спілкуватися з користувачами - через співробітників і Помічників, відповідальних за спільноту, що будували б прямий міст між місцевою спільнотою і Вікія. Ця мета включає в себе, наприклад, публікацію блогів співробітників Вікія, створення сторінок Довідки про нові розширення і функції Вікія, переклад і публікацію інших важливих повідомлень щодо Вікія, а також збір відгуків та коментарів і передачу їх співробітникам Вікія. Крім підтримки спільноти, Вікі Спільноти також має надавати технічну підтримку зростаючим проектам, допомогу в інтернаціоналізацїї і робити ще декілька інших речей. Оптимальним рішенням була б наявність співробітника підтримки, що спілкувався б мовою, якою спілкується спільнота та проживав би в країні, громадянами якої є користувачі даної спільноти, але ми просто не в стані наймати співробітників в усіх карїнах світу одночасно, тому з цими завданнями часто доводиться справлятися Помічникам Вікія - дуже активним користувачам, котрих ми знаємо і яким довіряємо. Хоча я дуже хочу побачити українську Вікі Спільноти в майбутньому, на даний момент ми не маємо бази для її побудови. Через відсутність базової структури Вікі Спільноти, ця вікі не може задовольнити наших вимог для Вікі Спільноти, принаймні в даний момент, тому я змушений відмінити зміну url цієї вікі і повернути їй старий url - uk.wikis.wikia.com. URL uk.community.wikia.com буде тимчасово перенаправляти користувачів на російськомовну Вікі Спільноти, в той час як ми будемо займатися локалізацією повідомлень і розробкою сторінок довідки тут. Я розумію, що це не ідеальне рішення - ми будемо прямувати до створення української Вікі Спільноти, тоді, коли ми впевнимося, що маємо достатньо контенту, активності, і особливо - забільшення кількості активних Українських користувачів. Складно сказати, коли це відбудеться, але нам абсолютно точно зрозуміло, що зараз ще не час для цього. Я також помітив, що ви публікуєте інформацію на цій Вікі, з наявністю якої на Вікія ми не можемо погодитись. Хоча кожен з користувачів вільний у свому виборі того, який сервіс йому використовувати, Вікія - це не місце для реклами інших вікі-хостингів. Статті, що містять інформацію про їнші вікі-хостинги будуть усунені. Якщо у вас є додаткові запитання, будь ласка, дайте мені знати. Я буду зайнятий наступного тижня, але я буду радий відповісти на них пізніше. Avatar 09:50, жовтня 21, 2013 (UTC) Бот Пиши сюди, щоб я бачив твій запит в "to do" списку. Бо так можу забути. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]]|talk 18:56, жовтня 27, 2013 (UTC) Скайп Ти не отримуєш моїх повідомлень. Перезайди. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]]|talk 18:26, листопада 20, 2013 (UTC) Спробуй відімкнути завнтаження Хрому. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]]|talk 18:27, листопада 20, 2013 (UTC) Що тут сталося??? Usik, чув у вас щось ВЕЛИКЕ трапилось. У чомусь допомогти? ::1. На сторінках обговорень заведено підписуватися, щоб не було сумнівів, з ким спілкуєшся. ::2. Я не розумію, про що мова. Можна свої запитання ставити чітко і однозначно? — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[w:c:uk.wikis: user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 15:53, грудня 1, 2013 (UTC) RJSnaiper У вас там повний аврал, як я чув! =D Чому так? P.S Так зрозуміліше? =) ::Так ТАМ чи ТУТ? Доки існують піндосівські США, ніхто в світі не застрахований від раптових авралів — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[w:c:uk.wikis: user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 06:58, грудня 3, 2013 (UTC) Шаблони для головної Подивись ось на моє творіння і на російський варіант. Що я роблю не так?!АлеКос (обговорення) 15:16, грудня 6, 2013 (UTC) П.С. Вітаю з Днем захисника Вітчизни.АлеКос (обговорення) 15:16, грудня 6, 2013 (UTC) ::За привітання дякую, але глянути зможу хіба з понеділка — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[w:c:uk.wikis: user talk:Usik64|''обговорення'']] 15:52, грудня 6, 2013 (UTC)